Innocent Mistake
by LukesLady
Summary: Contains Spoilers for season 6 finale. Picks up the morning after the ahem squicky. New chapter after I hit 15 reviews, really sorry but Reviews equal encouragement, encouragement faster chapters. Even If it's only a few words.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey people this is my first fanfic so well yeah. It contains SPOILERS for the season finale cliffhanger so beware if you don't want to be spoiled. Also I need a beta and if anyone is willing to help that would be great.

"I'm in, I am all in"

Those were the words he had said to her on their first date. The same night they had shattered the barrier between friends and lovers, the day she had put all the trust she had in his hands. That was before they began this game of Russian roulette, before Rory dropped out of Yale, before she had proposed to him, before he had said yes, before April, before all those hateful words had been said, and before her life was turned upside down by one innocent mistake.

It was her fault. Simple as that.

She was lost in a sea of hopelessness only this time she couldn't quip her way through and come out unscathed.

A month before:

She woke up in what she assumed was her and Luke's bed. Sunlight poured through the windows. She slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling but noticed something was different. She was not in Luke's flannel shirt (in fact she was wearing nothing at all), she was not in Luke's bed, and she was defiantly not feeling well.

The smell of cheap cologne wafted through the air. The scent was vaguely familiar but she could not place it. She had no recollection of the night before only that there had been drinking involved and that she was now in desperate need of some aspirin. She turned in the stiff bed and her eyes dilated when she saw Chris snoring happily beside her with a dopey grin on his face.

The pieces of the puzzle slowly clicked together. She had slept with Christopher. The details of the night before were still very fuzzy and although she knew she had been drinking she could not detect the scent of alcohol on Chris's breathe. This drew her to ask herself a question. Had Chris taken advantage of her?

She got up with a sheet tightly clutched around her (after all who knew where that little brat GiGi was). She hobbled over to the bathroom to find a bottle of something to help cure her headache but was only reminded of what had happened. She was staring at the mirror and she looked awful. Her hair was messed up and her mascara was running down her cheeks, she had obviously been crying.

She couldn't deal with this. She rushed out of the bathroom hurriedly picked up her clothes and began getting dressed before Christopher woke up. She grabbed her keys and was about to head for the door when she had onea sickening realization hit her.

They hadn't used protection.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks everyone for reviewing you rock! This is about a week and a half before the beginning of the last chapter.

She stared at the object on the counter. Pink. It was pink. She was pregnant.

That Morning:

She had felt queasy and had thrown up. Twice. At first she thought it had been food poisoning from the shrimp she ate at Al's, but when she found herself chewing on an apple while feeding Paul Anka she knew this wasn't food poisoning.

She exhaled slowly not knowing what to do. She could call her daughter and explain about Christopher, she could call Luke, or she could get a pregnancy test at Doose's and risk Taylor seeing her. Option 1 and 2 were out of the question. She didn't want Rory to be mad at her, she knew that she loved Luke like a father more so that Chris, and she couldn't tell Luke especially is she didn't know who the father was. A rant from Taylor about protection was defiantly better than the other ideas.

"Shit!" she yelled to no-one. _How can this be happening?_

She climbed into her jeep, unshed tears clouded her vision. She was in no condition to drive the 3 blocks but she had no choice, she had to know. She put the car in drive and turned up the radio. _Living on a prayer_ was on so she turned it all the way up so that she couldn't hear herself think.

She passed Luke's and couldn't help but look over and see April sitting at the counter probably doing her homework and Luke serving Kirk his juice. He gut wrenched at he scene before her. Even Kirk was allowed to sit next to April, she however was not even allowed to come near the diner. She knew that Luke loved her, he had made that very clear during their trip at Martha's Vineyard, and she knew that she loved him, she knew that. She also knew that Luke didn't talk much but it ripped her up inside not to be included in his life, after all they were going to be married.

She pulled up in front of Doose's, got out, and went straight to the pregnancy tests. Grabbing the first one she saw she darted out of the aisle so as not to be seen and came face to face with Luke.

If the term "dear in the headlights" was ever appropriate for a human situation this was it.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorelai blinked slowly and quickly tried to hide the Pregnancy test behind her back. Luckily for her, her face instead of hands were being cautiously studied by her ex-fiancé standing so close to her.

Exhaling, Luke greeted her with a nod of the head still unsure of where they stood in their relationship. After her ultimatum nearly a month ago when she had walked out on their life together, giving him only one last look of sadness before running home, a look that would be forever imprinted in his mind, she had disappeared. He hadn't talked to her since that day. He had driven past the house numerous times, even sat on the front porch while she was at work but not once had he dared enter the house they once shared. Calls had been made to her yet she never returned them. Occasionally she would be seen walking to Weston's but other than that there was no sign that she still lived in the town.

Nonchalantly Lorelai greeted Luke the same way he had her, it could have almost been interpreted as a challenge toward him to talk to her. Luke shifted his weigh from one foot to the other while looking down toward the floor, he was acting like a jealous teenager. The silence was getting awkward, Luke decided to be the first to speak.

"So…I've been trying to get a hold of you."

"Yeah I know, I've just been really busy at work and stuff," Lorelai replied coolly.

"For a month! Oh come on Lorelai you've been avoiding me and you know it!" Luke exclaimed, frustrated.

"Hey! I have not been avoiding you it's true, I have been busy!" Lorelai replied back.

"So you couldn't take less than 5 minutes out of your 'busy' schedule to call me back? Let me know your okay? I've been worried about you Lorelai, you never even come into the diner anymore,"

"What did you expect? That everything would go back to being hunky-dory? Well it hasn't, we aren't together anymore and that was a choice which you made. I didn't even know I was allowed in the diner anymore. I thought I was banned from it when April was there." Lorelai tried to keep her voice down as people were starting to stare at them.

"I don't deserve that and neither does she! Even before we were in a relationship we were friends for 8 years I at least hoped that would continue." Luke said, obviously hurt from her former comment.

"Well it didn't now did it? Excuse me, I have to get back to the Inn before Michel freaks out. Don't follow me."

Luke sighed, of all the scenarios which had played in his head about when they would talk again, none of them included being in the supermarket in voice range of Taylor, who could be seen looking over the top of the aisles. Luke just glared at him.

Lorelai walked toward the cash register feeling quite conscious about the test held in her left hand, especially because the cashier was a twitching teenager (a new guy). As he rung up the total and she dug in her wallet for change, neither were aware of the figure watching from behind a display of soup.

As Luke looked on in disbelief at the item she was buying his mind raced with so many question to which he had no answers.


End file.
